


Losing Control

by DragomirPrincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, mentioned bdsm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er war alles, was mir Sicherheit gab und jetzt war er gegangen. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, welchen Qualen er mich aussetzte und Verzweiflung übermannte mich, weil ich von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass ich ihm nichts bedeutete, weil er an mir die Kontrolle üben konnte, die ich nicht hatte und die er haben wollte. Weil er mich nicht brauchte, aber ich ihn; weil ich ihm völlig und ohne die geringste Kontrolle darüber verfallen war; weil ich, wenn er da war, ich sein konnte, weil er alles andere übernahm; weil er mich erst zu mir machte. || Die FF spielt nachdem Laxus verbannt wurde und bevor Freed sich die Haare abschneidet und mit Evergreen und Bickslow zu Fairy Tail zurückkehrt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

Wir werden uns ganz sicher wiedersehen.  
Das habe ich gedacht, ja, aber wieso?  
Wieso habe ich ihn nicht aufgehalten?  
Ever und Bickslow haben ihn angeschrien, aber ich habe den Mund einfach nicht aufbekommen. Warum habe ich mich wieder und wieder zurückgehalten? Warum habe ich die Kontrolle behalten, in dem einen Moment, in dem ich sie hätte aufgeben sollen?  
Warum habe ich ihn gehen lassen?!  
Mein Körper bebte unter all diesen Gefühlen, unter der Hilflosigkeit und unter dem Selbsthass, unter dem Bewusstsein, dass Laxus gegangen war, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde und dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehen würde, nicht bevor ich den Verstand verloren hatte.  
Ich schrie alles heraus, meine magische Kraft explodierte um mich herum, als ich die Kontrolle verlor und niemand da war, um sie mir abzunehmen.  
Ich hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle?   
Nein, ich hatte nichts unter Kontrolle und am aller wenigsten mich selbst.  
Mein Finger zitterten hilflos, meine Beine wollten mich nicht tragen und die Tränen übermannten mich völlig, während ich zitternd, bebend, zuckend am Boden zusammensackte.  
Ich wollte schreien, doch die Tränen schnürten mir den Hals zu.  
Ich wollte weinen, aber hatte alle Tränen längst vergossen.  
Ich wollte um mich schlagen, aber ich spürte meinen Körper kaum.  
Ich wollte in mir zusammensacken und liegen bleiben, aber das Adrenalin ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Ich wollte mich selbst verletzen, aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht konnte.  
Ich wollte sterben, aber Laxus war nicht hier, um mir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
Ich brauchte ihn. Ich war hilfloser als ein Kind ohne ihn.  
Er war alles, was mir Sicherheit gab und jetzt war er gegangen. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, welchen Qualen er mich aussetzte und Verzweiflung übermannte mich, weil ich von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass ich ihm nichts bedeutete, weil er an mir die Kontrolle üben konnte, die ich nicht hatte und die er haben wollte. Weil er mich nicht brauchte, aber ich ihn; weil ich ihm völlig und ohne die geringste Kontrolle darüber verfallen war; weil ich, wenn er da war, ich sein konnte, weil er alles andere übernahm; weil er mich erst zu mir machte.  
Freed existierte nicht ohne Laxus.  
Freed konnte ohne ihn nicht existieren, also was blieb noch für mich nach diesen wenigen .. Stunden? Tagen?

"Hörst du das?", fragte ich Ever und erwartete keine Antwort, denn das Geräusch von zerbrechenden Möbeln und Freeds unkontrollierte Schreie zu überhören, war ebenso unmöglich wie die magischen Stöße, die aus seinem Zimmer kamen, nicht zu spüren.  
Und Ever antwortete nicht, ihr Blick düster, beinahe besorgt und sie hielt jeden patzigen Spruch zurück, den sie sonst vielleicht gemacht hätte. Sie war besiegt worden und hatte Laxus nicht gehen lassen wollen, genau wie ich, doch weder konnte sie, noch konnte ich Freeds Schmerz nachvollziehen. Er durch litt etwas, das wir nur erahnen konnten, etwas, das ich einfach nicht verstehen konnte und es schmerzte mich, dass ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, dass er in seinem Zimmer allein war und mit sich selbst rang und vor allem tat es weh zu wissen, dass es Schmerz und Verletzung war, die er sich ersehnte.  
"Sprich mit ihm, Bickslow", drängte Ever mich wieder und wieder und jedes Mal klang sie verzweifelter. "Oder er bringt sich selbst in diesem Raum um."  
Und ich biss hart die Zähne zusammen, unterdrückte den Schmerz, weil ich wusste, dass genau das Freeds Ziel war und ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, dass ich zusehen musste, wie er sich immer weiter zerstörte, obwohl er erstmalig frei von diesem Zwang war, dass ich nicht zu ihm durchdringen würde.  
Ein weiterer markerschütternder Schrei drang aus dem Raum, gefolgt von einer Welle von Magie, die die Wände erzittern ließ.  
"Tu doch irgendwas." Ich sah, dass Ever Schmerzen hatte, dass es sie quälte, dass sie den Tränen nah war. "Du liebst ihn doch, steh hier nicht so rum! Ich vermisse Laxus doch auch, aber du kannst doch nicht zulassen, dass er sich wegen ihm zu Grunde richtet! Er hat seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen. Er hat nicht geschlafen und nichts getrunken, tu doch etwas!" Sie packte meinen Kragen und schrie mir ins Gesicht und ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, dass ich mich Freed helfen musste, aber ich wusste nicht wie.  
"Dann sag mich, was ich tun soll, Ever! Er liebt Laxus! Er liebt ihn so sehr, du weißt, was er mit ihm getan hat, dass er ihn mehr als einmal fast getötet hätte, aber er liebt ihn so sehr, dass er all das ertragen hat, obwohl Laxus seine Gefühle niemals erwidert hat! Sag mir, wie ich ihm helfen kann und ich tue es! Ich tue alles dafür!"  
Das war der Moment, in dem ein weiteres Kracken aus seinem Zimmer zu hören war und dieses stammte auf keinen Fall von brechendem Holz, das war Freed, der seinen eigenen Körper gegen etwas schlug.  
Ever brach neben mir zusammen. Sie schrie ebenfalls auf und rannte dann aus dem Raum, mich allein mit den grausamen Geräuschen lassend.  
Es hätte aufhören sollen, Freed hätte frei sein sollen, er hätte ohne die Verletzungen leben sollen, ohne den Schmerz, den Laxus ihm zugefügt hatte, aber stattdessen brachte ihn die Qual von Laxus zurückgelassen worden zu sein, an den Rand seines eigenen Grabes.  
Ich trat an die Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Von drinnen schlug mir Finsternis entgegen und stickige Luft, Hitze und pure Verzweiflung.  
Es waren Tage wie diese gewesen, ohne die Schmerzensschreie und das Krachen seiner eigenen Knochen, an denen Laxus sich das erste Mal die Mühe machte in Freeds Zimmer zu gehen. Dann waren Schreie zu hören, die langsam abnahmen, bis nur noch leises Wimmern zurückblieb. Laxus hatte den Raum dann allein wieder verlassen und Freed war verstummt und Stunden später mit seiner kontrollierten, viel mehr erzwungenen Kälte herausgetreten, nicht selten mit Schrammen im Gesicht und anscheinend auch anderweitig verletzt.  
Über die Jahre hatte sich dieses Prozedere verändert oder viel mehr seine Umstände, denn immer öfter kam es vor, dass Freed zu Laxus kam, dass er an Laxus Tür klopfte, Einlass erhielt und die Tür verschlossen wurde. Dann schrie er wieder, schrie bis er wimmerte und Laxus verließ den Raum allein wieder, bis Freed nach Stunden in kontrollierter, ja erzwungener Kälte, wieder zu uns kam, mit Kratzern überzogen und ab und an vor Schmerzen zuckend.  
Er hatte begonnen, sich bestrafen zu lassen, bevor er in diesen Zustand geriet und ich musste gestehen, dass ich vergessen hatte, wiefurchtbar es war, in sein Zimmer zu kommen, wenn es geschah.  
Leise schloss ich die Tür. "Freed", flüsterte ich, doch er reagierte nur mit weiterem Wimmern und Geräuschen deren Ursache ich mir kaum ausmalen wollte, schmerzte mich doch allein der Gedanke, dass Laxus ihm so viel Schmerz zugefügt hatte, dass er ohne ihn nicht länger sein konnte.  
Ich machte vorsichtige Schritte durch den Raum, weil ich wusste, dass überall Trümmer liegen mussten, bis ich letztlich die Fenster erreichte und eines öffnete, bevor ich den Vorhang zur Seite zog.  
Der Anblick, der sich mir offenbarte, war schlimmer als meine Vorstellung, es schien kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen, Tisch, Stühle, sogar seine Regale waren eingestürzt, nur noch hölzerne Überreste und ihre Inhalte, all die Bücher, die Freed so gern las, waren zerrissen und überall verteilt und in mitten dieser Trümer saß er. Ein Häufchen Elend, das vor dem licht zurückschreckte und aufschrie als würde es ihn verbrennen.  
Es war nur wenig Licht, aber genug um sicher an ihn heranzutreten. "Freed, beruhig dich. Er wird nicht zurückkommen." Er brauchte keine Angst vor Schmerzen zu haben. Nur ich war hier und ich wollte nur eins, dass wir wieder scherzen konnten, gemeinsam lachen und als Raijinshu neu anfangen, vielleicht sogar wirklich wieder Teil von Fairy Tail zu werden, vielleicht auch ehr als nur Partner zu werden. Vielleicht könnt er lernen, Laxus zu vergessen und vielleicht konnte er mit mir glücklich werden, wenn er mich schon nicht ebenso lieben konnte, wie ich ihn.  
Ich hasste Laxus nicht, ich verehrte ihn, ich hatte wirklich an unsere Sache geglaubt, ich hatte den Kampf geliebt und ich blickte noch immer zu Laxus auf, aber dennoch tat mir nichts mehr weh als der Schmerz, den er Freed zufügt.  
Ich hatte vorsichtig die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, ihn nur ganz sanft berührt, gehofft ihn so beruhigen zu können, doch anstatt ruhiger zu werden, weil er wirklich sicher vor dem Schmerz war, krallte sich Freed in meinen Arm und starte zu mir nach oben.  
Seine Haare, die sonst immer so ordentlich frisiert waren, standen wie wild von seinem Kopf an, er wirkte ausgezehrt, seine Augen waren gerötet und unter ihnen lagen tiefe Schatten. "Ich brauche ihn, Bickslow", wimmerte er und seine Nägel bohrten sich in meine Haut.  
Wieso? Wieso?! Ich wollte ihn anschreien, wollte fragen, wieso er sich weh tun lassen wollte, aber ging stattdessen vor ihm auf die Knie und legte die Arme um ihn. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Komm, Freed, lass uns, uns auf dein Bett setzen," Ich zog ihn auf die Füße. Sein Körper wirkte zerbrechlich unter meinen Fingern, so als ob ihm jegliche Kraft fehlen würde, sich gegen mich zu wehren.  
Ich schob ihn zum Bett und er stolperte mit, wirkte aber so als wäre er gar nicht bei mir.   
Ich sah Blut von seiner Schläfe tropfen, beschloss aber, dass das warten musste und zog ihn einfach an mich.  
Lange schwiegen wir beide und sein Körper zitterte nur unter meinen Fingern, bis ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte. Ich musste die Antwort erfahren, selbst wenn mich das möglicher Weise um jede Chance bei ihm bringen würde. "Wieso hast du zugelassen, dass er dich verletzt, Freed? Wieso bist du so abhängig davon geworden, bestraft zu werden, für das du nichts kannst." Warum konntest du nicht stattdessen zu mir kommen, damit ich dich halte?, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. "Er liebt dich nicht. Er hat es nie getan und du bist jedes Mal zu ihm gekrochen wie ein winselnder Hund, nur damit er dich verletzt. Ich verstehe das nicht." Warum liebst du einen Mann wie ihn?  
Und während er sich an meine Schulter schob und anscheinend jede noch so zarte Berührung aufsog, die ich ihm zukommen ließ, krallte sich seine Hand bei jedem Wort härter in meinen Oberschenkel, sprach jedoch kein Wort.  
"Freed!" Ich griff sein Gesicht, damit er mich ansehen musste - auch wenn er meine Augen hinter dem Visier nicht erkennen konnte. Ich griff es und warf es zu Boden. Ich hatte die Kontrolle über meine Magie und ich wollte, dass er mir in die Augen sah, dass er mir von Auge zu Auge eine Antwort auf meine Fragen gab. "Ich hätte dich lieben können. Nein, ich kann dich lieben, Freed, bitte, hört auf damit, dich selbst zu Grunde zu richten."  
"I…ich brauche ihn", wiederholte er nur und die Hilflosigkeit in seinem Blick war überwältigend und ebenso war der Schmerz, der mir aus dem grünlichen Blau entgegenschlug und ich konnte es nicht ertragen,  
Ich presste meine Lippen auf seine, versuchte einen Drang in mir zu stillen, den Schmerz zu vertreiben und wünschte mir nur, dass seine Augen wie meine zufallen würden, dass er seine Lippen öffnen und erwidern würde, dass er sich für mich entscheiden würde, aber nichts davon kam.  
Ich zog mich von ihm zurück und erkannte Trauer in Freeds Augen, als er mit mir sprach: "Ich … ich kann nicht", wimmerte er und ich fasste eine Entscheidung, die mir selbst das Herz brach.  
"Gut, gut, Freed, dann lass mich Laxus Platz einnehmen, sag mir nur, was ich tun muss, damit du diesen Raum verlässt und mit uns weiterlebst, damit ich dich wieder lächeln sehen kann, damit wir wieder gemeinsam lachen können." Ich schob ihn rittlings aufs Bett und schob mich über ihn. "Ich kann die Vorhänge schließen, in völliger Dunkelheit kannst du dir zumindest vorstellen, dass ich er bin. Nenn mich Laxus, ich kann das ertragen, wenn du nur ihn liebst, aber lass mich dich berühren und… und wenn ich es getan habe, dann schick mich nicht weg, lass mich dich dann für ein paar Stunden halten, nur solange, bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht."  
Ich wusste, dass ich das nicht konnte, nicht ohne mich selbst damit zu quälen, aber ich liebte ihn, ich musste ihm einfach helfen, egal was das hieß. Wenn ich ihn nur wenige Stunden halten durfte, dann war ich zufrieden, dann musste er mich nicht bei meinem Namen rufen, dann musste er mich nicht lieben, dann würde ich ihm die Schmerzen zufügen, die er brauchte, um glücklich zu werden.  
Und plötzlich wich die Angst, die Hilflosigkeit, der Schmerz aus seinem Blick und eine Leere trat hinein, die mich zuallererst in Panik versetzte, zumindest bis er sprach. "Nimm mir die Kontrolle ab, ich ... ich möchte alles vergessen, einmal nicht der Anführer der Raijinshu sein, meinen Körper aufgeben und nur die Lust spüren. Kannst du das?" Schon jetzt lag eine gewisse Erregung in seinen Worten, als würde nur der Gedanke daran seine Lust entfachen.   
Aus seinem Mund klang es danach als hätte Laxus ihm wirklich nur einen Gefallen getan, aber hatte er ihm nicht nur Schmerzen zugefügt, um seine eigene Macht zu demonstrieren?  
"Kannst du mich fesseln, bis ich völlig deine Gnade unterworfen bin und nicht aufhören, egal was ich sage?"  
Und jetzt wurde es mir das erste Mal wirklich klar. Laxus mochte Freed bestraft haben, aber die Schreie waren kein Beweis für Schmerz gewesen. Freed erregte es verletzt zu werden, weil er dann die Kontrolle abgeben konnte. Er war ein Masochist und … Laxus hatte ihm… geholfen?  
Aber das hieß auch, dass er nicht bis an die Grenzen der Bewusstlosigkeit verletzt werden wollte, sondern dass er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren wollte und das enthielt ebenso Lust und Leidenschaft wie es auch Schmerz enthielt.  
Ich musste hier für keine Grenzen brechen, ich sollte nur die Kontrolle übernehmen, etwas, das ich mir eh nicht hätte nehmen lassen, etwas, das ich konnte.  
Ich grinste und streckte die Zunge heraus, während ich mich über ihn kniete.  
"Ja, das kann ich, Freed, wenn du bei mir bist, brauchst du nicht die Kontrolle haben, dann nehme ich jede Verantwortung auf mich."  
Und als ich ihn diesmal küsste, wartete ich nicht darauf, dass er freiwillig reagierte, sondern drängte meine Zunge in seinen Mund, strich hart über seine und erkundete seine gesamte Mundhöhle, während ich seine Hände über dem grünen Haar festhielt, bis er sich mir entgegenstreckte und stöhnte.  
Vielleicht war ich nicht Laxus, aber ich war einer der Raijinshu, ich ließ mich nicht unterwerden, ich gewann einen Kampf und das schloss einen Kampf mit Freed genauso ein wie jeden anderen.  
Und ich konnte ihm eine ganz andere Art von Erregung, von Schmerzen und vor allem von Kontrollverlust zeigen als Laxus, sie ihn spüren lassen und ihn gleichzeitig lieben.  
Und es war nachdem sein Körper erschöpft neben mir auf dem Bett lag und heftig atmete, als ich ihn an mich zog und diese Versprechen in sein Ohr flüsterte.  
Er erschauderte und wurde dann ruhig neben mir, als er sich dicht an meinen Körper schob und sie Augen schloss.   
Vielleicht würde Laxus zurückkommen und vielleicht würde ich all das dann wieder verlieren, aber für jetzt konnte ich Freed die Liebe geben, die ich empfand, konnte ihm helfen, wenn er sich überfordert fühlte und ich konnte mit ihm und Ever zurückkehren in die Gilde, die uns gegenüber so gnädig gewesen war.


End file.
